You're Mine Body and Soul
by Bubbly12
Summary: Okay this will have some hot MaleXMale, and I couldn't decide if it should be M or T so I picked M. Vergil might be a little OCC, but this was supposed to be rape. DanteXVergil V/D D/V VXD DXV Dante/Vergil Please Review


'Where am I and why is there duct tape on my mouth?' Thought a confused Vergil. His hands and feet were bound. 'Why is this happening? Who did this to me?' Vergil heard footsteps. Like boots pounding. Each step getting louder and louder. The doorknob began to move, Vergil didn't show fear 'Whoever did this is so dead!' The door opened and reveled no one other than his younger brother Dante.

"You're probably wondering why your tied up huh?" Vergil gave him 'Are you serious look' then glared daggers at him. If looks could kill then Dante would be dead at the spot. Dante grabbed the duct tape and pulled it hard. Vergil cringed at the stinging pain he got. "Aw did that hurt?" Dante said in a lustful voice.

"Why are you doing this Dante, we made a deal remember?" Vergil came back to the human world and he searched for Dante for forgiveness. So from then on Vergil and Dante have worked together ever since. It was as if they were kid again, but she came.

Vergil was at the library he didn't really consider the television to be entertaining. Then a girl with wavy strawberry blonde hair came by. Her eyes were so blue like the ocean. She sat at the opposite of Vergil. "Hi you new here?" Vergil stopped reading his book and looked up at her.

"Yeah, and you must like reading the 'Hunger Games'." He may not like humans that much but he still was polite.

"Yes I do and you must like Shakespeare." Vergil smiled and thought this girl was very interesting. "My name's Rose and yours?"

"My name's Vergil."

When Vergil had free time he would start going out with Rose. Then when they had gotten to know each other they got together. Vergil decided to tell Dante the great news.

"Hey Dante I got some good news." Dante then stopped paying attention to his porn magazine.

"Really and what would that be?" Vergil rubbed his thump with his index finger. He knew that Dante never really liked Rose, because they didn't hang out that much when she came into the picture. So he was kind of nervous of the new he was going to deliver.

"Rose and I are together." They were silent and Dante got up from his desk. He looked at Vergil straight in the eye.

"What do you mean by together?" His voice sounded deadly and a little bit in betrayal.

"She's my girlfriend." He answered him, "Dante are you okay?" Vergil was confused in his brother's personality.

"Okay? How could you do this and why did it have to be her? What makes her so special?" Dante couldn't bare to look at Vergil, "But I should of known that this could have happened but I thought you two were only going to be friends and that was it! I thought we could have been more than brothers, but that bitch just walked in our lives." Dante paused to breathe, Vergil knew what Dante was going to do to Rose when he saw her.

"Please Dante, don't hurt her. For me please and I promise I'll be with you forever. Do we have have a deal?" Dante thought for a minute and said "Deal."

Now

"Don't you remember?" Vergil pleaded again. Dante chuckled.

"Of course I remember. We made a deal that I will not hurt that whore." Dante didn't want to say her name. The only time he remembers her is when he visions her mauled by dogs. Oh how he wished she was dead. "You never said anything about you and it's time you did your part of the deal. You said you'll be with me forever! And I want you body and soul." Dante pressed his lips to Vergil, kissing him ferociously. His tongue licked Vergil's lips for entrance. Vergil kept his lips closed denying access to his mouth. Dante pulled on Vergil's hair threatening to tear it out any second if Vergil didn't comply. "Are you attempting to defy me Vergil?" Dante pulled even harder.

"GAH!" Dante took this opportunity to stick his tongue inside Vergil's mouth. He took his time exploring his brother's mouth. It was better than he imagined. He smirked in the inside as he heard Vergil moan, and his tears began to shed and they went across his cheeks. Dante knew Vergil didn't want this. As much as it hurt to see Vergil in pain, it hurt the most when Vergil announced he was with someone else it would have been better if he said 'I don't love you'. Dante didn't know why he didn't tell Vergil his feelings but he was mostly afraid of rejection or that Vergil will leave him. But that doesn't matter Vergil made him into a fool he deserves every tear that Dante spilled. It was unfair.

Dante began to unzip Vergil's pants and unbutton it. He quickly pulled down Vergil's boxers as well.

"Dante please don't!" "This is the only way to make you mine!" Dante declared as he took of his pants as well.

"I know how much this is going to hurt," As he stroked Vergil's face "believe me you caused that pain, except you'll experience physically." He shoved his crotch inside of Vergil's hole. Vergil began to scream. The pain was unbearable. He felt like he was going to split in two. He was slowly breaking.

Dante kept pounding, he tried tried to find a spot that will make Vergil moan in pleasure. So that way Vergil could experience pleasure and Dante's pain. He finally found it and went really fast and kept hitting Vergil's prostate.

Vergil moaned even louder. He was disgusted and ashamed by himself. He cried and begged like a weakling and he's enjoying this. He's gasping every time Dante pounds his prostate. What he was about to say was going to make him feel more sick.

"Please faster!" Dante stopped and smirked.

"Not until you say your mine-" "I'M YOURS! JUST PLEASE I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME!"

Dante went harder and faster and then he began to kiss which soon turned to licking Vergil's neck. Vergil moaned even louder. Dante then bit down on Vergil's neck, his teeth sinking into his skin. Blood quickly poured out and Vergil gasped finding the pleasure in the pain. Dante laughed at his brothers actions.

"Didn't know you were a masochist, V." "I didn't know you were a damn sadist Dante!" Argued Vergil. They did this for five hours until they both finally collapsed.

"Vergil want me to tell you something?" Asked Dante, while Vergil looked at the other side of the room feeling depressed.

"What now..?" Still quite nervous his brother was about to say.

"There is a video camera on the left corner that has been filming us fucking the whole time. So if we don't find an arrangement that we will continue this I'll show this to your bitch." Vergil buried his face in the pillow and sighed.

"Fine, but answer me this why did you do this to me?" Dante looked like he was going to cry.

"I told you I wanted you to feel the pain I have been feeling knowing your not mine and also, I love you. I have always loved you and I regret not telling and if I to do this to show," He started to take off the duct tape from Vergil's wrist and ankles. "then so be it. Besides your mine body and soul."

Please review!


End file.
